


dalton rule #288: don't eat the brownies

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't actually anything in the brownies. They're just delicious. <i>"We're in the hallway," Kurt points out, even though he's tipping his head back against the drag of Blaine's teeth, not really gentle at all, a completely new sensation that sends little sporadic shivers down Kurt's spine. They are partially hidden, at least it seems that way, in a tiny coat room with no door but set back into the wall, enough that Kurt is reasonably sure no one would see them unless they walked in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	dalton rule #288: don't eat the brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ posting date: 2/20/11

"Shit," Blaine laughs, reaching up to cover Kurt's mouth with his hand, eyes bright and mischievous, "are you trying to let the entire English wing know we're not in class?" 

Kurt sticks his tongue out against Blaine's fingers. "I can't believe you told me to eat Wes' brownies," he says, quieter, wanting to laugh again immediately after. 

Blaine sticks his head close to Kurt's face, shaking his head. "I didn't know," he says, "that they were deliciously  _bad_  brownies."

Kurt rolls his eyes. He's never been high before and he's pretty sure he's not actually high, just that he's skipping class and Blaine's skipping class and he had his entire bodyweight in delicious brownies, making him giddy and happy and apparently loud. "Didn't you tell me not to trust Wes, once?" Kurt asks.

Blaine sort of nuzzles into the side of Kurt's face, which is super nice and unexpected, and Kurt stills for a second. "I guess I never told myself that, is the problem," Blaine says, right against Kurt's ear, and Kurt supposes Blaine is only pressed up against his face so no one around the hall can hear them in the little alcove Blaine pulled them into, but still. His face and his mouth are really, really close and it feels really nice.

"You smell like brownies," Blaine says, still into Kurt's skin, and Kurt rolls his eyes and raises his hands to pull Blaine -- who seems to have taken the idea they might be accidentally high by way of Wes' brownies to heart, because he's being ridiculous -- off of him, except all the sudden instead of just Blaine's breath on his skin, Kurt definitely feels his tongue.

"What are you --" Kurt starts, but Blaine pulls back to look at Kurt's shocked face.

"You don't taste like brownies," Blaine whispers, tilting his head towards Kurt's face and brushing his lips over Kurt's jaw. 

Kurt is totally okay with skipping class right now to make out with Blaine, because they do that now, usually out in Kurt's car during lunch break or whenever they can go out together, and they haven't done much else, but that's okay, because they have time and they can. "Let's go to my car," Kurt says, just as Blaine ducks his head back down to Kurt's neck, Kurt's voice tipping up when Blaine's teeth drag over the soft juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

"Definitely to the car," Kurt says, except he feels the shake of Blaine's head against his shoulder. 

"No," Blaine says, low, and he laughs a little breathless against Kurt's neck, "here."

"We're practically in the hallway," Kurt points out, even though he's tipping his head back against the drag of Blaine's teeth, not really gentle at all, a completely new sensation that sends little sporadic shivers down Kurt's spine. They  _are_  partially hidden, at least it seems that way, in a tiny dark coat room with no door but set back into the wall, enough that Kurt is reasonably sure no one would see them unless they walked in. It's spring, so no one is going to be hanging up a coat, and it hasn't been rainy, so no boots either. He figures it's pretty safe, and he's not going to argue with Blaine's mouth on his neck or the way his hands are trailing up under Kurt's blazer and along the skin of his lower back. 

"I kind of like that we're in a hallway," Blaine whispers, and Kurt can almost feel the grin he presses under his ear. 

"You would get off on public performances," Kurt whispers back, amused. Blaine rolls into him at that, pressing their hips and chests together, 

"I get off on  _you_ ," Blaine says, kind of a growl that Kurt has never heard before and Kurt feels like the space in the little coat alcove suddenly gets ten times smaller. 

"Oh," Kurt says. They don't usually -- they haven't actually ever sat down and had some sort of conversation about the trajectory of their relationship and what they actually want to get around to doing (Kurt is pretty sure, if asked, his answer would be something embarrassing like  _everything_ ) and Kurt objectively understood that Blaine found him attractive, or did something for him, except -- he wasn't sure, which is stupid, because obviously they work well together and the holding hands and making out and going on official dates and generally making Kurt stupidly happy all the time has been nice, and Blaine sometimes makes little noises when they make out like he can't hold back, even though he does, so Kurt kind of --

"What is your face right now?" Blaine asks, "Did I just freak you out? We can go to your car, if --"

"No," Kurt says, quickly, "I -- you kind of surprised me. Just then. With the growly thing."

"The -- oh," Blaine says, voice dipping low again. "Seriously? That was surprising? I start to get hard sometimes before we even start making out because of the way you lick your lips in anticipation. You do  _so_  much for me, Kurt."

Kurt shuts his eyes for a moment. "Wow," he says, "okay."

Blaine goes back to Kurt's neck, trailing light presses of his lips up to Kurt's ear. "I know we haven't really talked about it," he says, in the same sort of low, scratchy voice as before, "but I want to do so many things with you when we're ready."

Kurt tries for a word of agreement, wants to say he's so, so ready, but gets out a sort of throaty noise instead, and figures it will do. 

"Like," Blaine says, lining up their hips, pulling Kurt close against his chest with his hands on Kurt's lower back, "right now I want to push you against the back wall over there and see if you can keep quiet with my hand around your dick."

"I need to know Wes' brownie recipe," Kurt says, mostly to himself, not entirely sure the words are making it out of his mouth in the right order, "so I can make you those brownies all the time, if it makes you like this." Kurt already had a sort of embarrassing thing about Blaine's voice  _before_ , except now Blaine is detailing the things he wants to do and Kurt is about one second away from either going offline entirely from his brain or possibly fainting. He's being mentally dramatic, maybe, just --

Blaine laughs, low. "It's not the brownies," he says, rolling his eyes rather fondly up at Kurt, "it's  _you._ " He rolls their hips together and Kurt can feel he's half-hard against the fly of Kurt's slacks. 

"If you don't tell me to stop," Blaine says, when Kurt decides he's pretty much lost his capability for speech for a little while, "I'm going to back you against that wall."

Kurt determinedly keeps his mouth shut, pressing his lips together, and Blaine looks at his face and grins, making a pleased noise. 

"I'm taking your silence as a yes, Blaine, please ravish me in earshot of the entire school," Blaine says, grinning. 

"Not the entire school," Kurt says, pleased to find his voice more level, "but, yes, please. That." 

"Since you asked so nicely," Blaine says, trailing off and making good on his idea, not wasting time in sliding his hands around to grip at Kurt's hips, stepping them back the foot or so to the wall and not stopping until Kurt is flat against it, all too aware of the lack of space and the shadows they are in, Blaine not entirely in focus, the drag of his hands under Kurt's button down and blazer over the soft part of his stomach the entire point of Kurt's awareness, divided only by Blaine breathing against his face. He dips in to roll Kurt's bottom lip between his own, something Blaine must have figured out Kurt likes, because he does it every time now, pulling and getting Kurt's bottom lick slick and dark before he fully kisses him. Kurt already feels like letting out a noise, though he usually tries to keep quiet, even when Blaine doesn't hold back at all, even when they're alone.

"This is so hot," Blaine says against his lips, completely unnecessary, because Kurt knows it is. He already knows he's going to be thinking about this all through his next and final class in a half hour, probably doodling little hearts -- that do  _not_  look like dicks, even though Wes says they do, and really, Kurt is not sure why they still hang out with him -- and staring off into space thinking of Blaine's hand on his  _dick_. Because, wow, Blaine is definitely going to be giving him a handjob in the middle of the day probably only a foot of wall space away from an entire classroom of their peers.

Blaine's hand fumbles a little with the button at the top of Kurt's fly, which makes Kurt grin and calm down a little, enough to lean his head in and press his lips against Blaine's forehead.

"It's kind of dark," Blaine offers as an explanation, tipping his head up so Kurt can kiss him properly, licking at the crease of Blaine's lips with only a little pressure, his own lips parting in a tiny, silent gasp of air when Blaine finally gets the zipper down, palming at Kurt's dick through only the material of his briefs. 

"Got it," Blaine says, sounding pleased and again completely unnecessary, because Kurt obviously  _knows_ , with the press of Blaine's fingers over the waistband of his underwear, slipping inside in the space allowed by Kurt's unzipped fly. 

Kurt can't find it in himself to do anything more than keep kissing Blaine, though, except his mouth sort of falls limply open, head hitting the wall entirely when Blaine wraps his hand full around, stroking tightly up Kurt's half-hard cock, swelling under his fingers, so different than Kurt's own hand.

"I wanna hear you," Blaine says, low and teasing against his lips, and Kurt barely stops himself from groaning. He presses a hand against the wall behind him to steady himself, raising his other arm to curl his fingers into the shorter hairs low on Blaine's head, pressing in and hoping Blaine gets the hint to duck back down to the juncture at Kurt's neck. 

Blaine does get it, bending down, not faltering in the rhythm and slide of his hand at all when he licks over one of the spots his teeth had pressed in earlier. "I think you like this," Blaine says, low in his completely unfair voice. Kurt does let a little noise escape at that, barely audible but there, scratching a little at the skin under the shorter hair on Blaine's neck when Blaine drags his teeth over Kurt's collarbone, shoving his blazer down his shoulder a little to get to the skin there and suck. 

Kurt's toes curl in his shoes, and he closes his mouth, trying to take steady breaths out of his nose, the insistant slide of Blaine's thumb over the head of his dick too much, more pressure than Kurt ever uses on himself. The motion of Blaine's hand is slicker, now, Kurt fully hard and leaking a little, precome sticking to Blaine's thumb and along his palm, the slide wet and torturously smooth. 

Blaine reaches back around to Kurt's ass, slipping his free hand into one of Kurt's pockets, pressing him a little away from the wall and spreading his own legs a little to rub up against Kurt's thigh, which is also unfair, because it maks Kurt groan softly and buck his hips forward. 

"Kurt," Blaine groans back, rolling his hips in little circles. When he takes his mouth off of Kurt's neck, Kurt can feel his pulse beating under his skin, knows there must be a mark there, maybe small indents of Blaine's teeth, and it makes Kurt want to come right then, thinking about it. 

Of course, Kurt's ears are just waiting for the sound of something out in the hall, hyperaware of everything from the sound of Blaine licking at his own lips to the slick noise of Blaine's hand to the sound of his own hand pressed back against the wall like an anchor, and he hears the footsteps right as Blaine does, echoing down the hall, at least several people. 

Blaine's hand stills over Kurt's dick, even though his thumb takes up moving in small circles under the head, sliding back and forth right where Kurt is ridiculously sensitive, even though Blaine probably doesn't know that, and he presses his hips up into Blaine's fist, can't help it, even though every move of their clothes together sounds entirely too loud, like whatever group of people is outside the alcove is going to hear. 

Blaine rolls his hips faster into Kurt's thigh, leaning down and -- Kurt can't see, but it feels like Blaine bites into the material of the lapel of his blazer, letting out a muffled little sort of whimpering noise when the people outside start talking, like they've stopped only a few feet away, and Kurt definitely gets the impression that Blaine is getting off on being so close to anyone who could discover them, even though Kurt was mostly joking before. 

After a moment, voices still loud in the hall, some Kurt maybe recognizes from a few of his classes, Blaine starts moving his hand again, and Kurt isn't prepared at _all_ , still trying to keep his body tense and his mouth closed around any noises threatening to spill out.

"Are you going to come with people right outside?" Blaine asks, barely audible, leaning his head back up, looking rather unfocused up at Kurt. "Can you keep quiet?"

Kurt sucks in a deep breath, focusing on the way Blaine is rubbing up against him, his wrist hitting Kurt's stomach on each downstroke of his hand. "Can you?" he asks, as quietly as he can, sharp around a small, shaky breath. 

Blaine makes a helpless sort of face, dragging his lips along Kurt's jaw, "I don't know," he says, harsh and louder than he probably means to, and Kurt shuts his eyes, trying not to think about anyone walking inside.

"Oh, God," Blaine breathes out, his hand speeding up, loosing the rhythm of his wrist and with his hips, and Kurt drags his hand from Blaine's hair down around to his mouth, pressing it over his lips, Blaine pressing open-mouthed back, breathing harshly through Kurt's fingers. 

Kurt comes at the look on Blaine's face when one of the people outside laughs, because the tables suddenly turned somehow without Kurt noticing, and Blaine looks completely wrecked. Kurt hasn't even touched him, and Kurt knows by the way Blaine's eyes widen, pupils completely blown, that this is effecting him maybe more than it is Kurt. He wonders if Blaine even realized how turned on he'd be by the thought of people finding them before now, because Kurt has never even thought about Blaine like this, a mess and erratic in his usually fluid motions, groaning against Kurt's fingers when Kurt comes all over Blaine's hand. Blaine's hips snap forward and Kurt is pretty sure he comes in his pants, which is levels of hot Kurt can't even think about, because he's shaking with the effort of not making noise and not sliding down to the floor, his orgasm rushing through him in pulses while Blaine tenses against him, all of his weight suddenly right against Kurt's side. 

Kurt slides to the floor when he realizes he's the only thing holding both himself and Blaine up, and Blaine falls heavily against him. 

It's a few seconds before Kurt hears the group of people in the hall start to walk again, their voices and footsteps fading until there is no sound at all. 

"Uh --" Kurt says, because he hasn't even caught his breath and he's not sure where to  _begin_. 

Blaine laughs, breathless, vibrating along Kurt's chest and side. "I can not believe we just did that," he says, sounding a little awed. 

Kurt's fly is still open, the waistband of his briefs low and he zips up and buttons one-handedly. "I can't believe you have an exhibitionism thing," Kurt says, laughing a little back, breathless too. 

"Shut up," Blaine says, twisting and sitting up a little to look at Kurt, "I do not."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?" 

Blaine leans heavily back against him and doesn't say anything, even though Kurt can see the sated grin on his face. "We're skipping the rest of the day," he says, and Kurt is pretty sure he couldn't make it coherently through his last class anyway, even if the teacher decided to bring in a pet unicorn and sing the entire  _Annie, Get Your Gun_  songbook. 

"We're also sending Wes a bouquets of flowers for his brownies," Blaine adds.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything in them," Kurt says, running his hand through Blaine's hair because he can reach it, smiling a little when Blaine tips his head back and hums. 

"They were just so delicious," Blaine says, agreeing, leaning his head back into Kurt's fingers. "They made me feel crazy."

"They made me feel like I have to only eat a carrot for my next few meals," Kurt says, laughing a little, leaning his face into Blaine's hair. 

"No way," Blaine says, "you're perfect." 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he feels a little thrill of something run across his chest, because he knows Blaine really believes that. He has Blaine in his arms and he just pretty much came his brains and he has the rest of the afternoon with his actual, amazing boyfriend to enjoy, who happens to think he's perfect and hot. Which is pretty perfect in itself.

  
  
  



End file.
